MOM!
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: Rick and Kate awake Alexis with their screams. Meredith pops in for a late night visit. I suck at summaries. Please read! Its better on the inside than the outside!


**This is just a random one-shot. I feel really bored with nothing to do so here it is! Hope you guys like it! :D **

_Disclaimer: If I was Andrew Marlowe, I would own Castle, but since I'm not, I don't own anything. Everything belongs to ABC and Andrew Marlowe except the plot is mine. ;)_

Alexis Castle woke to sounds of screams coming from her dad's room. Ever since Dad and Kate had been recently engaged, they had repeatedly woken her just by the screams of their hmm… she did NOT want to think about that. Rolling on her side, she checked the clock on her bedside table which emitted a soft glow in the dark room. It read 10:45pm. _Great,_ she thought,_ if I want to pass that calculus test tomorrow, I had better get some sleep._ She rolled over on her other side in an attempt to fall asleep.

* * *

_*Half an Hour Later*_

Who was she kidding? Alexis couldn't sleep. Not after those disturbing sounds from next door. She quietly slipped out of bed and placed on her slippers and walked out her bedroom door to have a cup of hot chocolate. That always helped when she couldn't sleep. She was glad that the screaming had subsided when she descended the stairs. _They're probably asleep. _She thought.

Two minutes later, with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand and a good book in another, Alexis settled herself down for a quiet night and a good read. She was about to take a sip of her hot beverage when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, she got off from the couch to open the door. She was in for a shock of her life.

"MOM???!!!"

* * *

"Oh Alexis, honey, how are you? I'm so sorry for barging in like this but then I just couldn't wait to see you! My flight got delayed. You know how those pesky things are don't you? Now, where's your dad? Where's my little kitten?"

Meredith pushed past her daughter and into the spacious living room. Alexis had tried to intercept whilst she was talking but she couldn't get one word in. She watched as her mother plopped her 3 luggage down onto the floor and settled herself down onto the couch.

* * *

Upstairs, Kate and Rick hadn't actually fallen asleep; they were just quietly talking about everything except for the case they were currently working on. They had heard the doorbell go but neither got up to answer it as they were both content at where they were right now. But both were quite surprised when Alexis had answered the door. They now felt guilty for waking her up.

"You know Rick, we should keep it quiet, Alexis is probably pissed at us."

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help-"

Rick suddenly went silent when the voice of his first ex-wife drifted up the stairs. Kate tensed, her cop instincts starting to kick in when she heard the voice as well.

"Oh no!" They both muttered and slapped their foreheads in unison.

* * *

At that moment, Alexis Castle stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her mother warily, while at the same time debating whether or not she should wake her dad. She didn't have long to consider, since the very person she was thinking of had quietly descended the stairs, along with his partner, following him.

"I-" Alexis began but Rick held a hand for silence.

"Meredith? What are you doing here at, 11:45 at night?!"

"Oh, Ricky kitten, how are you? Quite a surprise ain't it? My flight was delayed and I thought of calling you but I thought I would surprise you." Meredith said.

"Well, you definitely surprised me! Now good night!" He turned to the door and waited for Meredith to pick her things but she stood her ground.

"Ricky, what's wrong. What happened to my kitten? Let's make it top 5 tonight eh? How about it?"

Silence followed and Kate was about to break it when Rick beat her to it.

"First of Meredith, its no more you and me. I have a special someone now and I don't intend of ever breaking up with her. Secondly that special someone and I were having one of the best top 3 nights ever when you come here and ruin it."

"Oh yeah? And who is that someone? I bet she's just in it for the fame and glory. Now I wasn't was I? I produced young Alexis here and you should be grateful for it!"

It was Kate's turn to interrupt, and boy was she angry. "Now look here Meredith, I'm not here for the fame and glory, I'm here because I love Richard Castle for the way he is, not because he is some celebrity author who makes a ton of money. I love Alexis too, and yes I know she's your daughter but I believe you're talking about her like she is some trash! You come here unannounced, waking the household, wanting to make it top 5, and I bet on top of that you're going to take Alexis out tomorrow for shopping when it's a school day! Plus, I know for a fact that she has an extremely important calculus test tomorrow she absolutely can't miss!!" She paused, out of breath.

Meredith looked to Rick, Kate, Alexis and the floor. Deciding she wasn't going to win, she picked up her belongings and stomped out the door.

* * *

Alexis, Rick and Kate stared at the door. Rick went to close it while Alexis drained the last of her hot chocolate and placed it in the sink.

"Well, I'm going up to bed."

She kissed her father goodnight and hugged Kate as well.

"Hey Kate? Thanks for sticking up for me. You're going to be the best step-mom ever!"

"Its ok Lex. I think you needed it. Oh and um by the way? Sorry for waking you."

Alexis nodded at Kate and smiled to herself before ascending the stairs. Rick watched his two favourite girls from a distance. When Alexis had gone up the stairs and shut her bedroom door, Rick closed his distance and wrapped her arms around Kate.

He inhaled her scent and then said, "I love it when you get possessive."

"I was not!" Kate defended herself.

Rick chuckled.

"So? Top 3 nights?"

"Well, one of them. Ready to make it top 2?" Rick waggled his eyebrows.

Kate leaned in to kiss him. "Hell Yeah."

Rick squealed like a girl and picked Kate up bridal style.

"Oh and by the way Rick?"

"Yes Katie?"

"We had better be quiet!"

**The END!!! Finished.. Hope it was ok.**

**Tell me what you guys think! Just press the button please! **

**Thx**

**Genie**


End file.
